


In letters deeply worn

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Who knew even the great Qui Gon Jinn could get nervous?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	In letters deeply worn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts).



> For flufftober day 27 prompt : Half-written. This is pure absolute tooth rotting fluff. I have nothing to say for myself except that I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> For lils, hoping to make your days a bit better

Years later, after a long day, as he picks up one of his Qui Gon's favourite poetry book, a piece of paper falls out. As he bends down, he notices half scribbled words in Qui Gon's almost unintelligible scrawl.

Words scratched out, repeated over and over again, but never finished. Obi Wan feels him even before Qui hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Obi Wan's head.

"Who knew you had been so nervous before our bonding Qui." he teased. "There was no need for poetry. I said yes in a heartbeat and would do it all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr.


End file.
